A temperature measurement device is known that utilizes a characteristic of proportionality between the inter-base-emitter voltage difference of a pair of bipolar transistors supplied with mutually different emitter currents, and the absolute temperature. In this type of temperature measurement device, errors in temperature measurement values are caused by a mismatch between the pair of bipolar transistors (relative variation of the characteristics) and the like. Dynamic element matching is used as a method of minimizing temperature measurement value errors arising from the mismatch between the pair of bipolar transistors and the like.